<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В темноте by Nina_Yudina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634875">В темноте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina'>Nina_Yudina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tyranny (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothels, Erotic Transference, F/M, Night vision, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В «Мече и ножнах» необычный гость.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bleden Mark/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В темноте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иффи работала в «Мече и ножнах» уже третий вечер подряд. Бэйлен Тар сперва заявил ей, что постоянных свободных мест в борделе нет, но в Распутье Летианы ждали триумфального пришествия Архонта Шпилей. В преддверии этого знаменательного события народ из близлежащих селений хлынул в город, и клиентов у Бэя было хоть отбавляй, так что он, сперва лично опробовав умения Иффи, принял ее и даже отвел ей отдельную комнатушку без окон — далековато от общего зала, зато с хорошей крепкой дверью, такой, что ни одному пропойце не выломать.</p><p>Все посетители были чем-то похожи друг на друга — не слишком чистые, не слишком трезвые, не слишком приятные. Но работа есть работа, и Иффи делала свое дело на совесть — ее гости и гостьи оставались довольны.</p><p>А в тот вечер ей было не по себе. За столом собралась веселая компания, Иффи то заглядывали за пазуху, то хватали ее за зад — это было делом привычным, но она никак не могла избавиться от чувства, что ее смолит глазами кто-то помимо собутыльников.</p><p>Наконец ей стало так тревожно, что она решила обойти все вокруг и осмотреться. И не зря: когда она добралась до своей комнатенки, то увидела, что дверь приоткрыта.</p><p>— Что за шутки? — рассердилась Иффи. — Кто и зачем сюда лазил?!</p><p>Она заглянула в комнату — там не было ни души. Ворча, Иффи зажгла свечи и принялась проверять содержимое комода. К счастью, все имущество было на месте. Но едва она присела возле сундучка с ценностями, чтобы посмотреть, целы ли замки, дверь внезапно с шумом закрылась. Вздрогнув, Иффи подняла голову, и в этот миг свечи разом погасли. Она осталась одна в кромешной темноте.</p><p>Впрочем, одна ли? Ей почудилось, будто рядом что-то движется. Иффи замерла и прислушалась.</p><p>Сильная рука возникла из ниоткуда, обхватила ее и резко подняла на ноги. Иффи испуганно взвизгнула, но другая рука, теплая, чуть заметно пахнущая кровью, зажала ей рот. Руки были мужские.</p><p>— Тихо, — сказал ей кто-то в самое ухо. — Молчи.</p><p>Иффи попыталась вырваться, но поняла, что не выйдет — ее словно зажало в тисках. Она отчаянно замотала головой.</p><p>— Я тебя отпущу, — прошептала тьма. — С одним условием: ты будешь вести себя спокойно. Не будешь верещать и делать глупости. И не убежишь. Согласна?<br/>
— Угу, — промычала Иффи в чужую ладонь.</p><p>В тот же миг она оказалась на свободе, но по-прежнему в полном мраке и не понимая, что происходит.</p><p>— Слушай, ты, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она, вспоминая, нет ли у нее в комнате чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы запустить или ткнуть в незнакомца, — говори, чего надо, или проваливай. Не то я позову на помощь!<br/>
— Ты же обещала без глупостей, — ответила ей темнота.</p><p>Иффи соображала, что может быть нужно от нее неведомому человеку, не желающему выходить на свет.</p><p>— Ты вор? — спросила она. — У меня ничего нет. Я еще не успела заработать, я здесь только…<br/>
— …третий день, я знаю. Я наблюдал за тобой.<br/>
— За мной? Зачем?!<br/>
— Есть причина, — тьма, судя по всему, оскалила зубы в усмешке.<br/>
— В каком смысле?<br/>
— Детка, в каком смысле к тебе приходят посетители?<br/>
— А… — Иффи растерялась. — Хочешь сказать, ты клиент?<br/>
— Будем считать, что да.<br/>
— Не ври! — возмутилась Иффи. — Будь ты клиентом, ты показался бы Бэю, а не прятался здесь. Если не вор, то ты знаешь кто? Убийца!<br/>
— Тоже верно, — снова усмехнулся невидимый гость. — Но это не мешает мне быть твоим клиентом. Продолжишь спорить, детка, или займешься делом?</p><p>Она решительно набрала в грудь воздуху, чтобы закричать погромче, но ладонь незнакомца снова зажала ей рот, а в руке у Иффи неожиданно оказался туго набитый кошель.</p><p>— Возьми и перестань дергаться, пока я не выпустил тебе всю кровь.</p><p>Иффи ощупала кошель. Он был весьма увесистым.</p><p>— Полагаю, этого хватит?</p><p>Она энергично закивала, и пальцы, пахнущие кровью, погладили ее лицо.</p><p>Иффи растерянно прошептала:</p><p>— Зачем тебе понадобилось меня пугать? Если ты некрасивый или старый, то, уверяю тебя, я видела и не таких. Или ты от кого-то прячешься?<br/>
— Скажем так, я не люблю показываться при свете, — тьма горячо задышала ей в шею.<br/>
— Что, даже мне не покажешься?<br/>
— Так ли это необходимо? — промурлыкал насмешливый голос за спиной. Пальцы незнакомца взъерошили рыжие волосы Иффи — почти по-дружески. Он внезапно провел по ее телу так, что она задрожала.</p><p>Дальнейшее было невероятно. Иффи могла бы поклясться, что проводит ночь с любовником, а не со случайным мужчиной, неведомо как попавшим к ней в комнату, взявшим ее быстро и жадно. Что-то подсказывало ей, что опасаться нечего, и она позволила себе то, чего не позволяла прежде — отдаться вожделению, которое пробудил в ней странный незнакомец. Прижимая его руки к своей пышной груди, Иффи с наслаждением думала, что еще, пожалуй, никто из клиентов не проявлял к ней такой страсти и хорошо бы этот человек приходил почаще…</p><p>Не успела она отдышаться, как он отпустил ее.</p><p>— Хорошая работа.<br/>
— Эй, ты где? — спросила Иффи в темноту и поняла, что в комнате уже никого нет.</p><p>***</p><p>— …вот такой вышел случай, — закончила она, сидя на коленях у Бэя.<br/>
— А я-то думал, куда ты запропастилась. И что же, ты хоть напоследок поглядела на него?<br/>
— Нет, — Иффи с сожалением покачала головой. — Он так и исчез, как появился, не открывая двери. Ты не говорил, что у меня в комнате есть второй выход. Лучше бы предупредил, а то я такого страху натерпелась!</p><p>Глаза Бэйлена расширись. Рука его застыла на бедре Иффи.</p><p>— Э, девочка… Я бы предупредил. Только никакого второго выхода там нет.<br/>
— То есть? — Иффи почувствовала в горле холодный комок. Она попыталась рассмеяться: — Послушать тебя, так чуть ли не сам Бледен Марк ко мне приходил!</p><p>Смех получился нервным.</p><p>— Кто знает… — тихо ответил Бэй. — Архонт Шпилей-то уже здесь. Значит, и Бледен Марк где-то рядом. Он же на ее стороне.<br/>
— А я-то ему зачем? — оторопела Иффи и тут же вспомнила голос в темноте: «Есть причина».</p><p>***</p><p>Причина выяснилась на следующий день.</p><p>Иффи смешалась с толпой ликующих ярусников и протолкалась поближе к Архонту Шпилей — интересно было поглядеть на героиню, которой покровительствует и служит сам Бледен Марк.</p><p>У Архонта Шпилей оказались густые рыжие волосы и пышная грудь. Точно как у Иффи.</p><p>Вечером она рыдала у Бэя на плече. Тот утешал ее, называл дурочкой и говорил, что все это глупости, что она должна радоваться, раз выпала возможность заработать побольше и при этом повеселиться...</p><p>Иффи и сама не знала, о чем плачет. Ведь это только они, шлюхи, для всех, а у других любовь должна быть по чину: ткач — для ткачихи, торговец — для торговки, Архонт — для Архонта, и если все пойдет своим чередом, то рано или поздно таинственная тень перестанет приходить к Иффи…</p><p>И больше не назовет ее Джеммой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>